Such an arrangement, which is known in the prior art, helps to distribute the functions performed by the franking machine between the meter and the base. Thus the meter performs strictly postal functions, including the sensitive accounting and printing functions, which must be protected against any attempt at fraud or accidental deterioration of the information, while the base performs most of the non-sensitive functions, that is to say functions not requiring the same level of security.
The base is also susceptible to contain a set of electronic cards permitting the management of peripherals such as an electronic pre-settable franking label dispenser, a printer, a postal balance etc.
The communication means enable the base and the meter to effect a two-way exchange of any information required for the proper operation of these components.
The meter comprises a microprocessor programmed in particular to perform the highly protected postal functions, including the keeping of the accounting registers, and in particular the register concerning the status of the user's postal account, at any time, updated after each postage operation. A program is also provided permitting the modification of the content of these registers, and particularly of the account status register, on the occasion of the recharging of the machine with postal funds.
To ensure the dialogue between the operator and the franking machine, the meter comprises acquisition means, such as a keyboard, and display means.
In general the software of the meter is highly protected, to prevent any attempt at fraud.
Furthermore, it is known that the postage meter must be subject to the approval of the postal administration. When this approval is obtained, it is not easy to modify or to add new functions to an approved postage meter in order to make it evolve.
In these conditions, moreover, the software of the meter is fixed. And if one wishes to upgrade the features of the machine, it is consequently advisable not to have to modify this software.
From another standpoint, it is always very difficult to provide means making it possible to have the franking machine comply with the different foreign postal regulations without modifying the software of the meter. In fact, for essential manufacturing reasons, it is desirable that the software of the meter of the franking machine intended e.g., for the French postal administration and of the franking machine intended for other postal administrations be the same.